Unexpected
by Klaine.Fangurl
Summary: AU Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. The most popular guy at school, Kurt has a strange feeling towards the new kid Blaine who happens to be a nerd. What will happen when Blaine starts tutoring Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Blaine groans as his car pulls up in the car park. McKinley High. He hated the idea but he had to escape his old school. He couldn't even think back to those memories without shuddering and having nightmares. The scars were enough of a burden.<p>

Blaine sighs and gets out of his car. He locks it and walks to the school. He quickly digs into his messenger bag to retrieve his scrap piece of paper that said his locker number and the code. He pulls it out then takes a big breath and walks through the door.

There are people all over the place and Blaine looks around for his locker. He had already put his books in it. He finds it amongst the hundreds of lockers and he walks over there. As he looks up he can't help but see a boy in a red cheerleading uniform looking straight at him. He lowers his head and busies himself with the lock on it.

* * *

><p>Kurt's insides melt. He looks the new kid up and down, and man did he look good. The kid was wearing a green plaid shirt, tight grey pants, dark green suspenders and a matching bow tie to finish the look. Kurt bites his lip as he watches the new kid walk to his locker and struggle with the lock. His glasses start to slip down him nose and Kurt watches him push them up his nose. The new kid was cute, Kurt had to admit but he wouldn't tell anyone that he thought that.<p>

"Are you even listening?"

Kurt pulls his gaze off of the new kid and looks over to his 'friends' Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"Huh," he says completely dumbfounded.

Quinn narrows her eyes at him and he raises an eyebrow challenging.

"Arg stop your attempt at flirting with each other before I barf," Santana says rolling her eyes. "As Q was saying before she got distracted by the lack of your so called smart remarks, we should totally give the new nerd a proper McKinley welcome."

The girls smirk as him starts to feel dizzy. They can't seriously slushy this kid on his first day or in fact ever. He didn't deserve - wait where was this coming from. Kurt needed to pull on his tough guy face and slushy the kid...the nerd. That's what he did with people like him.

Kurt smirks and they get a slushy each from one of the footballers that are heading their way. He grunts but doesn't argue because they are who they are. They are the most popular kids at McKinley. They are Cheerios for Christ sake!

They walk to the new kid as he pulls a book out of his locker. He looks up at them. His eyes lock with Kurt's. He can't quite put a name on the new kid's eye colour. You would probably call them hazel but that didn't seem right - it seemed not great enough to describe his eyes.

Kurt shakes him head and pulls his eyes off of his and focuses on the kid's face. He has a look of panic, like a deer caught in headlights.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany look at Kurt, waiting for his cue. He takes a deep breath. "Welcome to McKinley nerd! I hope you feel right at home," Kurt says and at the look on his face he wants to just pull him into a hug and apologise but instead he does what everyone expects and he dumps the slushy all over his head. The coloured syrup lands in his curly hair and drips down him and lands on his book, ruining it while dyeing his clothes. Tears form in his eyes and Kurt immediately regrets it. He has to fight the tears that want to come out. The new kid drops his book and runs to the nearest boys' bathroom to clean up and Kurt sighs, remembering when that was him.

"What a wuss. Seriously it's just a slushy," exclaims Santana. What a bitch. She doesn't even know how it feels!

"I hope his bow tie is fine. I was planning on borrowing it for Lord Tubbington because he would love it," Brittany says.

"Yes, the cat will love it. He won't attack you or anything," Kurt say gaining a huge grin from Brittany and a glare from Santana.

"We should head to class. C'mon Britt and Satan. See you later Kurt," Quinn says as she turns on her heel and practically struts down the corridor to her next class.

As they walk to class Kurt hears Brittany murmuring about something to do with singing to Lord Tubbington and Kurt shakes his head as he turns around and starts walking but he steps on something. He looks down and sees the new kid's book that he had got out. Kurt leans over to pick it up and then he has a name.

_Blaine Anderson._

* * *

><p>Blaine runs to the bathroom as tears start to come out. He opens the door and sees a freakishly tall male at the sink washing a slushy out of his shirt.<p>

"Hey you must be new. I'm Finn and I see you've already had the great welcome to McKinley."

"Blaine, and do they do this a lot around here?"

"Yeah but only to the people that the jocks and Cheerios – those are the cheerleaders – consider to be on the bottom of the ladder. Here," Finn says grabbing out a spare change of clothes for Blaine out of his bag.

"Thanks," Blaine says as he goes into a toilet cubical and gets changed into the clothes. He comes out with a pout as Finn starts to laugh.

"Aw come on! You look kind of cute," he say gesturing to Blaine who is dressed in an overly big shirt and has baggy jeans rolled up. Blaine smiles sheepishly at Finn who now has a goofy grin on his face that drops when he sees the time.

"Crap look at the time! I'm going to be late to history! I'll see you at lunch, right." Blaine nods his response and grabs his phone.

"Oh by the way I added my number into your phone while you were getting changed. Anyway I will see you later," Finn says with his goofy grin returned to his face. He runs out of the bathroom and Blaine smiles. At least some good came from all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay so there it is, the first chapter! I'm pretty happy with it and cannot wait to hear what all of you guys think. :)<strong>

**The rest of the story should have longer chapters but I didn't feel as if I could add too much more because this was really just the intro but yeah there should be longer chapters coming.**

**I should have the next chapter up super soon so you should follow the story so that you know when a new chapter is up.**

**Ok until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter up! Thankyou to all of the people who reviewed, followed or favourited the story. It means a lot to me. Here is chapter two everybody!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee ****

* * *

><p>It wasn't until before lunch that Kurt saw Blaine again. He was rushing into Spanish late and while everyone stared at him, he only noticed one pair of eyes. The flash of hazel disappears quickly and a voice fills the room. The voice belonged to Blaine who was currently speaking Spanish fluently with the teacher, David Martinez. Kurt releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding and looks around to find a seat and the only one not occupied was next to Blaine.<p>

Kurt slowly walks to the seat and sits down opening his Spanish book. Blaine and Mr. Martinez are still talking so Kurt takes time to study Blaine. He had cleaned up from his slushy beforehand and was still in his tight grey pants that did wonders but now he had a huge shirt that looks at least twice his size.

Blaine looks over at Kurt and Kurt almost jumps in his seat. He quickly busies himself with scribbling random stuff down on a new page. Blaine goes back to speaking with the teacher and Kurt sits there for the rest of the lesson as he tries to figure out what is so great about this Blaine Anderson. He knew he was gay and as did the rest of the school but he had never felt such a pull to someone. He shuts his eyes and waits for the bell.

* * *

><p>Blaine walks into the cafeteria and gets in line for food as a jumping Finn comes behind him and smiles his goofy grin.<p>

"Hey I was hoping we would see each other again and now I can make sure that you sit with me and my friends. They can't wait to meet you," Finn says looking overly happy.

Blaine smiles and pays for his food and the two boys head over to a table and sit down.

"Okay everyone this is Blaine. He's new here. Blaine this is Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Sugar, Joe, Rory and Rachel my girlfriend," Finn says pointing to each of the people and smiling at Rachel.

Blaine smiles politely and then zones off as they start to blabber on. His eyes meet a pair of blue ones and then he looks away. He wasn't sure of what he should think of this kid. He had slushied him and he would never forgive him for that but he felt something for him, something he couldn't explain.

"Who is he," Blaine asks nodding his head in the direction of the cheerleader.

The rest of the group look over and there is a mix of expressions plastered on their faces. Finn looks confused as to why Blaine was asking about him, Mercedes had a dazed look on her face and Rachel just looked terrified.

"That's K-k-kurt," the Asian girl stutters.

"OMG he's so hot, isn't he," Mercedes exclaims.

"Guys one at a time," Finn says silencing the group. "That's Kurt Hummel. He's my stepbrother. His dad married my mom."

"He's the most popular guy in school. He's the head cheerleader on the Cheerios. Everyone wants to either date him or be him," Artie says looking at Kurt longingly.

"He's totally hot but he's gay," Sugar says with a sad look to her face. "Um… lets see-"

"Wait he's gay," Blaine says completely confused.

"Yeah I already said that. Anyway-"

"HE'S GAY! How come he doesn't get bullied and all?"

"Keep your voice down! Yes, he is gay and he used to get bullied but then he joined the Cheerios and became captain so people slowly forgot, said it was a phase, ignored it or just accepted it," Finn says shrugging.

Blaine looks back at Kurt and catches him staring at him and he feels a spark of hope.

"Oh Blaine you should join New Directions! It's our school's glee club! You can come over to the choir room after school and audition! Well, that is if you sing… don't worry though. Mr. Shue our teacher accepts everyone, he even accepted Sugar. Oh it'll be so much fun!" Rachel blabbers on looking overly excited.

"Choir room, after school, got it."

Blaine glances back at Kurt and he is looking straight at him. Blaine starts to feel dizzy and needs a break from everyone.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I have to go now," Blaine says awkwardly as he gets up and walks out of the cafeteria. He walks into the corridor and starts walking to his next class when Mr. Martinez comes down the corridor and smiles when he sees Blaine who smiles back shyly.

"Good to see you Blaine. Sue Sylvester would like to talk to you in her office. Down the corridor, turn right and it's the second room on your left."

"Thanks."

Blaine follows Mr. Martinez's directions as he wonders why he was being called into the office of this Sue Sylvester on his first day. He hadn't done anything wrong.

Before he knows it, Blaine is outside the office and he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opens and Blaine walks in and takes one of the two seats in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Blaine utters out nervously.

"Yes it has come to my attention that you are fluent in Spanish," Sue says raising an eyebrow. Blaine simply nods his response. "Well I never knew hobbits could speak Spanish," she says much to Blaine's confusion. "Anyway I need you to tutor my head Cheerio in Spanish. Oh here he is now."

Blaine looks over to see Kurt walking in and taking the other seat.

"Coach?" Kurt asks as a confused expression crosses his face.

"I have heard that my head Cheerio is failing Spanish so I have called you in here today to meet your Spanish tutor who happens to be a hobbit."

"Coach it is just Spanish! I don't plan on going to Spain or anywhere that speakes Spanish so why do I have to do well in it," Kurt exclaims clearly irritated by needing to be tutored.

"I only have students with grades that are at least average and if one Cheerio fails a class I will have to kick them of the Cheerios so I recommend you let the hobbit help you learn Spanish," she says as Blaine sighs at the nickname.

"Coach Sylvester, are you serious?!" Kurt exclaims looking like someone had told him that his hair was on fire.

"Do you want to be kicked off the Cheerios?" Kurt's silence and downcast look was enough of a response. "Now leave my office before the elves start coming out of Will Shuester's relative's hair and start burning down the school." Blaine shakes his head at the weird insults that come out of the woman's mouth.

"So um…how about we meet tomorrow in the library and we can go over simple phrases," Blaine says suddenly feeling nervous that he will say no.

"Yeah sure. The sooner the better," Kurt replies before realising what he had said. "The sooner we start the sooner we end." Kurt bites his lip worried that he had let too much slip but Blaine is looking down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. They stand there awkwardly until the bell rings and the boys quickly rush to their final class. Blaine tried not to look too much into the other boys words and actions as he takes his seat and starts working.

* * *

><p>When the bell rings Blaine packs up and looks down at his phones to see 1 new text from Finn Hudson.<p>

**Choir room now. Be ready 2 sing a song 4 ur audition**

**-Finn**

Blaine groans at the boy's abbreviations. He texts a quick response and then rushes of to the choir room, running through a list of songs that he could sing. He decides on a simple song as he walks into the room. He sees Finn and the rest of his friends that he was introduced to along with three football players, one with blonde hair, an Asian one and one with a Mohawk. There are also the three Cheerios that had slushied him in the morning and had been with Kurt. Two of them have blonde hair and the other Cheerio is a Latina. He sighs as he remembers the cold slushy.

"Oh Blaine was it? I heard you're auditioning. Do you have a song planned," asks a teacher who had just walked in the room. Blaine figures out that he must be Mr. Shuester.

"Um yeah. I'll start now I guess."

Blaine clears his throat them begins singing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<br>_

As he looks at everyone he has a new found confidence as he peers into the faces of the members. They all look amazed expecting that he wouldn't be too good and had now found out that he was, well magnificent.

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

Everyone joins in and Blaine notices that one of the blonde cheerleaders and the Asian footballer, were amazing dancers.

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

Blaine finishes off with a big grin crossing his face as he looks around and sees the happy faces of everyone around him.

"Wow. That was great Blaine! I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say that we are happy to have you," Mr. Shue says with a smile and everyone surrounds Blaine congratulating him.

Blaine feels his smile grow even more and reckons that it will soon split his face in half. He had never felt so accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all enjoyed it and I should be posting a lot because I am now on my Christmas holidays which will last until February so look out for all my new stories and updates that are going to be coming! Oh and to anyone who didn't already know, Mr. Martinez is the Mexican guy in <em>The Spanish Teacher <em>who Mr. Shue gives the job of Spanish teacher to. He sings _Sexy and I Know It_, remember? **

**Anyway chapter 3 should be up soon and remember to follow, favourite and review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry that this is up so late but I had a friend sleepover for a few nights so I didn't get a lot of time to write but it's up now. :)**

**Sorry if the Spanish translations were wrong as I don't speak Spanish and I just got them of the Internet. **

**I hope you all enjoy it and a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and even read this so far, it means a lot to me.**

**Now enough of me, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up to the sound of his alarm filling the room.<p>

_04:30_

He groans as he turns it off. This was the downside of being a cheerio, he had to wake up at ridiculous hours for practice, well practice started at 6 but Kurt spent so much time perfecting his hair and going through his morning skin routine that he needed at least an hour and a half so he had to struggle with getting up early.

Kurt stays in bed for one more second, soaking up the warmth before sighing and pushing down his covers. He slowly sits up and then gets out of bed and shivers in the cold air. It was almost Christmas and it was becoming very cold. He starts getting changed knowing that he would have to run extra laps of the field if he was late and it would be even colder outside.

Finally ready, Kurt tiptoes to the kitchen being careful not to wake up his dad or Carole. He could have been stomping and singing at the top of his lungs and Finn would still be sleeping while the rest of the neighbourhood would be awake.

When Kurt had made it to the kitchen he got some fat-free yogurt out of the fridge and makes one of Sue's famous protein shakes. He sighs as he wishes he could just eat a big breakfast but of course Sue Sylvester made all the cheerios go on a diet so that was off the table.

Kurt rushes to his car and starts driving to school while eating his breakfast. He nods his head along to the music blasting through his car and sings along with the songs.

Once at school Kurt turns his car off and jumps out. He makes his way to the oval to see only a few girls warming up. He jogs over to them and goes over to Quinn.

"Where's Brittany and Santana," Kurt asks after looking around for them and realising they hadn't arrived yet.

"Brit texted and said they were on their way."

Kurt nods his head and focuses on stretching. He glances up and sees Brittany and Santana heading over to the field.

"Hey guys," Brittany says with a big grin as she reaches them.

"Save your greetings for later, Sue's here," Santana says as she indicates Sue walking over looking grumpy as usual.

"I want five laps of the field, if you decide to slack of you will run another five and so on," Sue says a scowl on her face.

Everyone murmurs their okays and start running. It was going to be a long practice.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang, signalling the end of school. Kurt packs up his things and then walks to the library for his tutoring with Blaine. He peeks in and sees Blaine sitting down in one of the chairs at a desk. Kurt walks in and sits down in a chair nervously. He wasn't even sure why he was nervous, it was just him learning Spanish from another student. What was so scary about that?<p>

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls Kurt out of his thoughts. He glances up to see Blaine looking at him with a nervous look that probably mirrored his. Kurt bites his lip and then puts on his brave face that, after all his practice, came naturally.

"So… Spanish," Kurt says breaking the awkward silence.

"Right. Well I thought we could start with some simple phrases," Blaine says looking down.

"Yeah that sounds great." As soon as Blaine looks up Kurt practically melts at the look in his eyes.

"Ok so how do you say good morning?"

"Uh is it _buenos tardes_."

Blaine laughs softly and Kurt can't help but smile at the magical sound. "No that's good afternoon. Good morning is _Buenos días_," Blaine says with a beautiful accent that mesmerises Kurt.

"_Buenos días,_ got it."

Blaine smiles and Kurt can't help but smile back. He didn't know what it was with this boy but he had a feeling he was falling for him.

* * *

><p>After an hour had passed the two boys were chatting to each other like they knew each other their whole lives. Yes, they had really only know each other for not even a week but everything felt so natural.<p>

When it was the end of the tutoring session Blaine couldn't help but groan. He didn't want to leave this boy that was closer to him them anyone else that he knew. He wanted to spill his guts to him but of course he wouldn't. After all, Blaine had only know Kurt for a day and the first time he had saw him, Kurt had slushied him but that was so easy to forget when Kurt seemed so nice and angelic that he couldn't imagine the boy doing anything remotely mean.

"I guess we should go home now," Kurt says, his face neutral but his eyes showed sadness.

"Yeah… When would you like to meet next time," Blaine says praying that he says sometime soon because he needed to see the boy again and not just in school when he was closed off, he wanted to see this side of the boy.

"How about we meet here, same time, not tomorrow but the day after that."

Blaine smiles at the other boy before realising that, that would be Friday and he had Glee then. "I'm sorry, I have Glee club after school on Friday. How about we meet Monday next week," Blaine says as the other boys smile falters.

"You're in Glee," Kurt questions.

"Yeah I auditioned yesterday and well I got in."

Kurt furrows his brow and Blaine wonders what he said. What was so wrong with being in a club?

"Uh cool. I have to go. Bye," Kurt says as he stands up.

"Bye," Blaine says as Kurt walks out of the library with a small wave. Blaine sighs as he gets up and goes to his car. The whole drive home, Blaine wonders what had passed over the other boy.

Before he realises it, Blaine is outside his house. He locks his car after hopping out and walks into his house. He dumps his things before turning on the TV and flicking through the channels, not paying much attention as thoughts of Kurt fill his mind up. He sighs knowing that he shouldn't be worrying too much, after all Kurt was just some guy who was a cheerleader and was pretty much perfect. Blaine groans and covers his face in his pillow. It was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
